The Second Captians Fiance
by 3Horserider1
Summary: This is an Edward x Bella story. Edward is a vampire who has been the captain of a ship for more than 70 years. He hires a young boy every few years to act as captain so that no one realizes that he doesn't age. This time though, the boy has a fiance.


**Chapter One**

"Welcome aboard!" First mate Jasper Whitlock basically pushed the new crew member through towards the captains lodgings. He had never set foot on a ship before, and now he was to be 'captain'. Jasper had been a sailor since he was twelve, and had been on the same ship as a matter of fact, he knew how this worked. Edward Cullen, the actual captain, would find some poor lad who looked like him when he was 17 and would tell him what to order how to sail where to sail and who to pillage. No one except the 'captains' knew what he looked like now, or how old he was. "What's your name kid?" Jasper asked as they got close to Captain Cullen's living area.

"Mike." He looked as if he didn't want to be there, and Jasper knew Captain Cullen had got him drunk and had him sign a contract. From the look in this lads eye, there must've been a girl he was leaving behind.

"Well not anymore, kid, you better get used to 'Captain'." Jasper saw the fear in the kid's eye. "Don't worry kid, you don't have to know a thing about sailing. Just repeat exactly what Captain Cullen says and you'll be fine." They got to the door, and Jasper knocked hard and forcefully.

"Mike, enter. Jasper, thank you." Came the beautiful voice that did not sound old at all. It sounded like a wonderful melody. Jasper left to get the boat ready to sail, and Mike opened the door slowly. At first he just peeked his head in, but didn't see anyone, so he opened the door all the way and stepped in cautiously. "Close the door, and don't creep in like a mouse. I want the men to listen and respect you, not beat you up for being like a pansy." He did exactly what Captain Cullen said, and tried to stand proud. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with his fiancé this morning. She was furious that he hadn't even consulted her. Normally, when he knew what to do, he was a strong man, but lately he knew Captain Cullen was correct he had been acting like a pansy. Isabella, the girl he was in love with, had been so mad with him. She loved him too, not as much for there were knacks about him that she hated, but the fact that he was leaving her to sail on a ship because he had been fooled made her want to leave him altogether. "You have a fiancé." Mike was slightly unnerved at how he knew that, but passed it off as something he must've told Captain Cullen last night. The Captain came out into the light then and Mike realized how young he was. For some reason he had thought there were stories of the Captains expeditions from more than 60 years ago, but realized that must have been a mistake. Then he realized how ugly he felt standing next to him. Mike realized the Captain was waiting for him to say something. Like the pansy he was turning into he said,

"Yessir." He wanted to get down on his knees and beg Captain Cullen to find a room where she could stay luxuriously. He wanted everything for her. The Captains expression turned hard slightly, then said

"If you can convince her." It took Mike a second, and then he was so full of joy he forgot to realize how weird that sentence was without a previous one from himself.

"I will sir, how long do I have?"

"Three hours to have you, your fiancé, and all the respective belongings onto this ship." He turned back to his desk and appeared to start writing. Mike took this as being excused, and started for the door.

"Wait. Give this note to the First Mate." The Captain gave the note to Mike, and waited for him to leave. Then he grabbed his mechanics he had been working on. He didn't want to have Mike coming into his quarters every 5 seconds so he had been working on this small machine that would go in Mike's ear that he could talk to and tell Mike directions through. His mind worked so much faster than humans, which made it possible for him to create this small thing, before the light bulb had even been thought of.


End file.
